


Recorded Truth

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Series: Sixty Second fixes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Recordings, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, TV News, That cliffhanger is really easy to fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19514977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: -SPOILER REDACTED-A possible fix-it to the mid credits scene from Far From Home





	Recorded Truth

The former Stark employees that made up the group known as Mysterio were mildly frustrated. Beck had gotten himself killed and they were back to square one, but at least they’d used Jameson to pin the blame on that Spider Brat. He’d go down for their crimes and they’d go back to the drawing board.

Which was why they were quite surprised when they switched on the news, hoping to revel in their work, they saw their own photos with the following words:

_Mysterio co-conspirators. Wanted for terrorism._

And below it the headline:

_Peter Parker exonerated_

One of them quickly turned the volume up.

“To recap the main story of the day less than 24 hours after the Daily Bugle released footage unmasking Peter Parker as Spider-Man and accusing him of the murder of interdimensional superhero Mysterio and a drone attack on London, Stark Industries security head Harold Hogan released a lot more footage exonerating Parker of the murder and the attack.” The anchor said.

“Yes Hogan, former bodyguard to the late Tony Stark, released footage recorded by the Spider-Man suit and a bodycam on a stealth suit reportedly provided to Parker by S.H.I.E.L.D. In addition, he included footage taken from the hive mind computer in charge of the drones that were used in the attack, revealed to be an incomplete program called EDITH, created by Stark before his death, and from the smart glasses that act as a control system for EDITH.” The second anchor continued.

“Through this footage it is revealed that Quentin Beck, aka Mysterio, was not a warrior from another world but a former Stark scientist who perfected the holographic technology for the BARF program who was fired after threatening violence against Stark out of displeasure of that name. Footage revealed that he and a collective of other ex-Stark employees who have a perceived slight against the late billionaire concocted a scheme by which Beck as Mysterio would become a hero by defeating holographic monsters, ‘the Elementals’. Using this heroism Beck tricked Parker, who had been given EDITH by Tony Stark’s will, into surrendering it to him, allowing him to make the massive strike in London, in part to kill 3 friends of Parker’s who had learned about the deception alongside him.” The first anchor said.

“The footage and EDITH’s user logs show that Beck ordered the drone strike and that he was killed when stray shots from a drone that Parker redirected in self-defence, accidentally struck him. This is after he order the drones to attack Parker while he was in the hazard zone. It also reveals that the command by Parker heard in the Bugle video, appearing to order the attack, was in fact ordering the _shutdown_ of the attack. Note that the footage is backed up by numerous video sources from people on the ground that saw Spider-Man directly fighting the drones on the bridge, something that matches the POV footage from both the drones and the Spider Suit.” The second anchor concluded.

“While charges against Parker have been dropped and Beck is deceased the police are now hunting his co-conspirators, who were identified by the drone footage. Please call the police if you see any of them. In addition, for utilising an unverified source to claim Spider-Man as a murderer and terrorist as well as exposing his identity and placing his friends and family at risk, CEO of Stark industries, Pepper Potts, has brought charges of Libel, Slander and reckless endangerment against the Daily Bugle and J. Jonah Jameson.” The first anchor finished as the members of Mysterio stared at the screen in shock before someone expressed the words, they were all thinking.

“Oh C**P!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know if the stealth suit had a bodycam or if the drones or glasses were recording the footage but at a minimum Peter’s old suit recorded everything and it would surprise me if he removed that in the new suit, given that it came in handy. Either way if ANY of these things were recording in canon then it would be that easy to make the ‘charges’ go away.


End file.
